Dominic Lorenzo
Name: Dominic Lorenzo Class: Marine Gender: Male Nickname: Egghead Date of Birth: 21/3/2532 Age: 25 Height: 5’6” Weight: 137 lb Primary Specialization: Technical Specialist UNSC Primary: MA5D Assault Rifle UNSC Secondary: M6H Sidearm Additional Gear: Small repair kit. Suit Colors: Olive/Red/Tan/Black Physical Description Lorenzo stands at a smaller figure in comparison to most marines, but as a Marine, he can hold his own. He has black hair, cut to the Marine Corps’ standard buzzcut, and has dark brown eyes.He has tanned skin, and his features are very familiar to those of Latin-Americans. His hands show many scars and burns under his gloves, likely due to his past with technical and mechanical work. He also possesses a tattoo on his right shoulder, a cross and the words “Protegeme” underneath it. When off duty, he wears a black UNSC t-shirt, standard olive trousers and work gloves, often stained with oil or burns from the time he spends on work or in the hangar bay. Personality Lorenzo is a smartass with hints of narcissism, especially when it comes to his line of work. He can be often rude and has a dry sort of humour. He can be a hypocrite at times, and strongly arrogant when he opposes a belief or an opinion, especially in defense of his religion. Especially when talking to his fellowmen, he talks to them rather sarcastically, and will even drop insults.It is also noted that when he is agitated or frustrated, he speaks in Spanish. In spite of Lorenzo’s traits, he lived in a Christian community and especially spent time in the local church. He came to follow some beliefs while disregarding others that he find does not benefit him. Because of his upbringing with no mother, he takes pity on little children with no families, and will often aid them through charity donations. He has strong respect for his father and the local technician in his community, the two having the strongest influence in his life and skills. He will, at times, pray in respects to those that passed or those in severe hardships. Lorenzo loves work that gives him a challenge, and especially serves his nickname “Egghead” when he can solve technical problems in short time it would take most. He doesn’t enjoy the military, thinking of it more as a chore and something that gets in his way, but despite complaints, he will get anything asked of him done. As well as technical work, he enjoys mechanical work due to his early exposure, and will often spend time in the hangar bay to watch the vehicles and those working on them, and even volunteer on occasion. It is times like these where Dominic finds his peace, enjoying the sound of engines and machinery as work goes on. Bio Lorenzo was born and raised in the Outer Colony planet of Venezia. He was one of five children growing up; his mother passing away after giving birth to the fifth child due to health complications. As a result, he and his siblings were raised by their father. His father owned a mechanic’s shop, and this is where Lorenzo formed a fascination for mechanical work, especially on civilian Warthogs. He became quite proficient on working on vehicles due to his long exposure in the mechanic’s shop for a large number of years. At fourteen, Dominic and his family moved to Earth. There, they lived in Puerto Rico, where most of his father’s family were, and he wanted to be in close contact with them, especially during the war. Lorenzo chose to help his father start up a new shop in their neighbourhood, and attended the local church. At sixteen, he learned how to do technical jobs and wiring, especially with circuits, terminals and other simple jobs, taught to him by a local technician from the church. Lorenzo proved quite adept at it, his fingers nimble enough for the work and the few accidents in which he would get shocked was a rush of excitement to him. He learned and practiced on his family’s electronics and even their coffee machine, becoming quite proud and confident in his new abilities, where he was dubbed “Egghead” by his peers due to his boastfulness and overconfidence in his mechanical and technical expertise. At nineteen, he enlisted into the UNSC and joined the Marine Corps. He thought it wa time that he left to make his own living instead of working in the shop. He was getting bored of working in the same environment, with the same vehicles and challenges. He wanted something new, something to show off, to prove his worth and show that he can get by on his own. He was deployed to Mombasa where he served as a technician, where he happily spent on the newer military-grade circuits. When the Covenant commenced their attack on Earth, he was later deployed to Crow’s Nest, where he fought against the Covenant. He, as well as other marines and the Master Chief Petty Officer John-117, escaped the Nest and went on to fight in the Battle of Voi. After being extracted from Voi shortly before it was glassed by the Shadow of Intent. Dominic was later deployed to the Ark, serving as reserves. He was sent reinforce the Chief and the Arbiter at the Control room, fighting off waves of Flood with fellow marines and Sangheili warriors. After defending off the control room, he and the other defenders were extracted aboard the Shadow of Intent, shortly before Installation 00 was destroyed. Lorenzo attended the Voi memorial and went on to serve in a non-combat role as a technician in numerous docked UNSC ships and bases for four years. Stationed at Bravo-Six in Sydney in 2556, he faced the same issues of boredom; it was the same work, same environment, same challenge. The battles he went through at least gave him a thrill. When he heard the UNSC Archeon was looking for technicians, he quickly signed up, in the hopes to once more prove his “Egghead” title in his technical duties.